Whether You Like It, Or Not
by Ziva Divad
Summary: A mystery woman wants one Anthony Dinardo back, and will go to extreme lengths to do so hint: the name  rated T for swearing. Still Tiva.
1. Chapter 1

A:N/ If you have read my other story "Mr. and Mrs. Smith" I'm at a writers block :S I'm sorry! So I decided to free write, which turned itself into another story. I DO NOT OWN NCIS. Peace and Love, I'm out.

Summary: While undercover with Tony, Ziva notices a woman watching them, but the woman's scarf and hat covered up her face. Ziva shrugs it off, but what se doesn't know, is that this "mystery woman" is stalking Tony, and believes that Tony and Ziva are dating. The woman is desperate to reclaim Tony as her own, and will go to extreme lengths to do it.

Ziva clung onto Tony's arm. She laughed while they waited in line. Tony even leant down and whispered in her ear. Meanwhile, another woman was watching the two together. She grimaced at the sight, that should, would, could be her, but for now, she stayed discreet and watched from afar. Tony and Ziva ordered their drinks and sat down. She couldn't take it anymore, she walked out leaving the couple in peace. Tears began to weld up in her eyes.

Just outside of the coffee shop was a black mustang.

"Target is in. Take 'em down, don't tackle him DiNozzo, an easy take down." Gibbs said.

"Gibbs says to take down Nicholas Archand, but be smooth."Tony whispered into Ziva's ear. She laughed and played it off, they were undercover as a couple, again. They ordered their drinks and sat themselves a table away from their target.

"Michael how are we going to get to the monument? We don't even know where to go!" Ziva said smiling.

"I'll ask." Tony replied, he walked over to the target.

When Tony got up, Ziva noticed a woman watching them, even when they were in line. She tried looking at her face, but it was covered up by a hat and scarf, Ziva only saw her grey/green looking eyes and light brown hair.

"Nicholas Archand?" Tony said. Nicholas Archand looked up from his news paper then realized who Tony was. The man jumped up and ran out of the coffee shop.

"Damn it. ZIVA!" Tony called. Ziva snapped out of her train of thought and cooly walked to the back of the coffee shop.

Archand ran to the ally behind the coffee shop.

_"Gotta hide, gotta hide! shit! dead end… oh my god, oh my god, OH MY GOD!" Archand thought. _He turned back around trying to escape again to find Ziva standing infront of him, gun drawn.

"Hands on your head, get on the ground!" Ziva commanded. Archand slowly raised his hands to his suddenly charged at Ziva. Reverting back to her Mossad training, Ziva grabbed his arm throwing him over her shoulder, hard, onto the cold, wet, winter ground. Archand groaned out loud in pain. Tony and Gibbs came running around the corner.

Tony laughed,"You got yourself in quite a pickle, Nickel."

"I said 'take him down _softly'._" Gibbs said.

Ziva shrugged and smiled, "that is softly. He's lucky to be alive."

Gibbs took Archand into interrogation. He started pacing the small grey room, he had been in the room for what felt like hours. Each minute Archand grew more anxious and impatient. Gibbs marched in and sat down, his back towards the two way mirror. Archand just stared at Gibbs, still pacing the length of the room.

"Sit down."Gibbs said calmly. Archand didn't say anything. Gibbs stood up slamming both of his hands on the table.

"YOU SIT YOUR ASS DOWN, NOW!" Gibbs barked.

Archand sat down, staring into the icy blue eyes which belonged to one Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He felt a cold shiver down his spine and diverted his stare.

"Captain Gregory Litchenwald" Gibbs took out a picture of the dead marine and placed it in front of Archand. "Have you seen him."

Archand felt as if his heart froze and was stuck in his throat.

"Hm, what about this man. Corporal Mitchell Lovestrong. You ever hear of him?" Gibbs asked. Archand still didn't say anything and just looked down.

From behind the glass, in observation, was Tony and Ziva.

"He feels ashamed, and wants to hide. That's why he keeps looking down, he doesn't want his face to be seen." Ziva commented.

Tony looked at her and grinned, "Our little ninja knows how to read people. What can you tell about me?"

"Tony, I know you too well, I know too much to give a good observation."Ziva said back.

"Fine." Tony looked back into the interrogation room.

"Actually today… I saw a woman, she was watching us, even when we were in line. She kept her faced hidden too with her scarf and hat, I only saw her grey-ish blue eyes and brown hair. She was about 5"5? Do you know her?" Ziva said. Tony though for a long time, "I don't know… I'll think about that." Tony said his face puzzled.

By the time Tony and Ziva finished their conversation, Gibbs had finished his interrogation, and left the room. Archand had his head on the black able crying, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." he repeated.

The day passed fairly quickly, Archand was no genius at killing people, an amateur, if you will. Ziva looked at the clock, "_2200, should hit the stack". _She logged off of her computer and grabbed her gear.

"Good night Tony" Ziva said.

"HOLD THE ELEVATOR!" Tony called. He ran to the elevator, just making it through the almost closed doors.

"Hello Tony." Ziva greeted.

"Hiya. You know, I've been thinking about that person you talked about earlier. That lady that was watching us earlier. She sounds really familiar, but i can't put my finger on it. Maybe if i saw her then I would recognize her…"Tony said frankly.

"Maybe we'll see her again."Ziva said walking out of the elevator to the lobby. Tony followed her out of the front doors.

"Hey, you want to do a movie night on tomorrow? We haven't done one in a while…"Both Tony and Ziva knew that "in a while" meant since Somalia.

"I would like that. Your place or mine?"Ziva asked.

"Do you have a surround sound stereo system with a fifty inch flat screen TV?"tony smiled.

"Fine. Tomorrow after work."the Israeli smiled back. "I'll see you then. Good night, Tony"

"Night" Tony said. They pair walked to their cars in seperate directions. When Tony got to his car, he unlocked the door, and was about to open it, when he got this overwhelming feeling, that someone was watching him. Tony turned around, only to see the streets abandoned with only the light of the street lamps and the moon, shining down. He squinted his eyes,_"Feels like Paranormal Activity" Tony shuddered at the thought. He_ got into his Mustang and drove off to his apartment.

The woman across the street brought her binoculars down from her eyes. She laughed a wicked laugh,

"I will get you back, whether you like it or not" she said out loud to herself. The woman started her car, hitting the gas making a loud squeal that echoed in the empty streets of Georgetown. She followed Tony to his apartment.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: sorry for the really long wait. To be honest, I'm not completely satisfied with this chapter. I hope that the next will be better. ALSO! for my other story, Mr. and Mrs. Smith I have undated that one too, go check it out if you want more Tiva. It has a lot of action and very fast moving. If there is any confusion, I think in chapter 7 I said that I may or may not make a prologue to explain it more of how they got into their agencies. SHANKS!

DISCLAIMER! I wish I do, but I don't own NCIS :( I want my own cast.

READ, ENJOY, REVIEW! PEACE AND LOVE3 I'M OUT

Chapter 2: Warning

It began to rain hard, making it very difficult to see, but she still remembered her way to his place. In a few minutes, they both arrived at Tony's apartment. The woman parked her car in the shadows and waited a few minutes before going up to Tony's door.

Tony walked into his apartment and dropped his bag on the ground. The moment he got in, Tony couldn't stop smiling.

"Finally! we're going back to normal!" He shouted. Just then he heard a knock on the door and opened it with a smile. It immediately faded when he saw who it was,"JEANNE? what are you doing here?"

"I-I was in town, and i wanted to stop by and say hi." Jeanne explained herself.

The look in her eye told Tony that there was more than she was saying. He just looked at her, giving her a look that said "What else?".

"Tony… I want you back. It was a mistake, I do want to see you again. Everyday while I was in Africa I thought about you." Jeanne added. Her voice breaking and her eyes filling with tears. Tony didn't react, he just sighed.

"No."

Jeanne looked up, "What? Tony no, please. I can't live without you." Somalia flashed in Tony's head.

_"I can't live without ya…I guess."_

"No, Jeanne. What we had has passed and gone, fives years ago. I moved on, it's time you did too." Tony closed the door on Jeanne. She gripped the envelope and perfume tighter in her hand.

"TONY DINARDO, I WILL GET YOU BACK!" Jeanne shouted through the door.

"ITS DIN-_OZZO_!"Tony shouted back emphasizing the last part of his name. Jeanne set down the letter and the perfume was in her jacket pocket, and walked away tears streaming down her face.

Tony rubbed his head with his hand, "_This is going to be interesting…"_ He thought to himself. "_Whatever, just focus on tomorrow with Ziva."_

The next morning Tony woke up feeling somewhat depressed

_"Ugh, 0500, well I'm up now, might as well get to work."_

He quickly got dressed in his new Ermenegildo Zegna suit, Armani tie, Dolce and Gabbana shirt, and Gucci shoes. Tony opened the door and was about to head out the door when he noticed a wrinkled envelope and a tiny bottle of perfume on top. The envelope had his name on the front in calligraphy. Tony just picked both items up and brought it along with him to work. He was one of the first to arrive. HE sat down at his desk with his coffee in hand, and began reading the letter.

_"Dear Tony…" the letter started. " I love you, but you are too blind to see that. I will not take rejection. Everyday that I was away from you, I thought of you. You are all I think about, you are the reason i breathe. Tony, I know you do too. While I was away, I felt this connection. You are the only one for me, as i am for you. I said I will get you back, and I intend to get what I want… Love, Jeanne."_

_"crap she's crazy!" _Tony thought. Next he picked up the bottle of perfume. _"Euphony by Carry-On" _

_"I gee this to her for her birthday…Geez, if Gibbs sees me with this-"_ Tony turned his head and looked at McGee'desk and a juvenile thought came to mind.

A few minutes later, McGee and Ziva walked in to the bullpen. They looked at each other confused.

"Hey Tony" McGee greeted.

Ziva looked at him and right away she knew something was off. She walked up to McGee,

"McGee, there is something wrong with Tony. He's only early when something is wrong."she whispered.

Ziva walked back to her desk, purposely walking close enough to see what he was looking at. A letter on the desk, with the same familiar looking hand writing.

Tony looked up at Ziva.

"Is there something wrong, Zee-vah?"

"The letter on your desk. It looks familiar, who is it from?"

"Your right. It's from Jeanne. She sent me this letter and the bottle of perfume that I gave her for her birthday."

"Do you need a 'cheer up'?" Ziva asked.

"Sweetheart, if I needed a cheer up, I'd spray this on McGee desk." tony held up the bottle of perfume.

Right then, McGee started sneezing.

"Damn it Tony." McGee cursed.

Gibbs walked into the bullpen and saw McGee and his nose redder than rudolph.

"McGee?" Gibbs asked.

McGee looked up, his eyes watering up, "Tony sprayed-" he sneezed.

Gibbs looked at Tony, who sunk into his seat. McGee began coughing uncontrollably and started gasping for air. Ziva rushed to his side,"HE'S GOING THROUGH ANAPHYLACTIC SHOCK!"


End file.
